Kyuumu
by Yami Kasai
Summary: Bulma finds a little girl with an extraordinary past...But when this past comes back to haunt her, will she be able to defeat her foe, or will the world as she knows it come to an end?


Authors Corner – OK, this is just the prologue to my story, and I've been working on it for a while…This story is about my own characters, with a few characters that my best friend Aisu created. There's also appearances from characters from different Anime and mangas, for example, Vejita, Bulma, Trunks, Yuugi, etc.…I hope you enjoy my story, and don't worry…it may not seem like it at first, but there is a plot o.o"…

Bulma Briefs stepped out of the beauty salon, and onto one of the busy sidewalks of West City. She looked to the gray and black sky, and sighed, "Tut, tut, it looks like rain…Oh well, Vejita can make his own lunch for a change."

Bulma reached into her pocket, pulled out a small silver box, and popped it open, "Air car, or convertible?…" She grinned, "Convertible, definitely."

After popping open the capsule, and getting into her convertible, Bulma sped down the roads of West City, "Where to go, where to go…I'm in the mood for fish…So I guess it's Red Lobster!"

Bulma was seated just as rain began to fall from the sky.

"Good evening, Ms. Briefs, I'm Christine, and I'll be your server today. Would you like a drink to start off with?"

Bulma looked at her menu, then at her server, "Yes, I'd like to start off with an order of your cheese biscuits, and an ice tea with extra lemon."

Christine smiled as she jotted down Bulma's order; "It'll be right out."

Bulma nodded, and stared out the window. People were walking with their umbrella's, talking rapidly on their cell phones, or staring at their beepers. Some people were even trying to tie their shoes while trying to finish a report. 

Bulma laughed to herself when a man tripped over his untied laces and lost his grip on his cell phone. The cell phone flew a few feet before hitting a woman with long, auburn hair in the back of the head. 

"Ms. Briefs, here is your Ice Tea. Your biscuits will be out in a minute."

Bulma turned her attention back to her server, "Thank you, Christine."

Christine grinned, and left again to take someone else's order. 

Bulma again stared out the window, smiling slightly as a little boy that looked a little like Trunks tried to drag his mother into a candy store. 

Everything looked normal. Everything looked peaceful. Everything looked perfect…Until Bulma saw a little girl, younger than Trunks and Goten, try and make her way through the crowd of people. 

The girl had shoulder length black hair, with silver bangs, and two smaller bangs that stood up in the front. Her shirt was about three times too big for her, as were her pants, and she kept tripping over older peoples feet. Bulma wondered where her parents were, if, indeed, she had any parents at all.

Christine came back then with Bulma's cheese biscuits, "Here you are, Ms. Briefs. Are you ready to order?"

Bulma tore her eyes away from the little girl, reached into her purse, and pulled out a wad of cash, "I have an appointment, I'm afraid. Emergency, can't be avoided." Bulma said quickly, shoving the cash into Christine's hands and standing up, slinging her purse over her shoulder. 

Christine blinked in confusion, "Have a nice day!" She called to Bulma's retreating back.

Bulma unfolded her umbrella, and stepped out into the rain, looking for the little girl, whom she almost tripped over.

The girl looked up at Bulma with big, silver eyes, eyes filled with fear and confusion, "I'm sorry." She said. 

Bulma kneeled beside the little girl, offering her umbrella as protection from the rain, "Where are your parents?"

"I…don't know."

"Well, what is your name?"

"I don't know." The girl repeated, "I only know my last name."

"And what would that be?"

"Kijo…That's all I remember. I don't remember my first name, my parents, anything…"

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"Well you can't very well stay out here in the rain. Would you like to come home with me?" 

"I don't know…"

Bulma smiled, "Come on, I'll take you to my house and we can get you some proper clothes, and some food…and a name. How does that sound?"

The little girl smiles brightly, revealing two sharp little canine teeth, "That sounds like fun."

Bulma took the little girl by the hand, uncapsulated her mini van, and with the child, made her way home to Capsule Corp.

How was it? Good, bad, so-so? Let me know. ^^ Chapter one is in the works.

Chap. 1 Summary – Bulma takes the girl home to meet Vejita, Vejita names her, and believe it or not, VEJITA takes her shopping…oh the insanity…stay tuned ^^


End file.
